Soulmate
by devi-chan
Summary: Okay, the story is slowly picking up. I've had writers block gimme a break, okay? Well, anyhoo more Piccolo and Moji >__
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ nor am I making any profit from this story....obviously~  
  
(A/N- okay, this story is going to be mainly about Piccolo, so if you don't like him then...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!...nah, i'm jus' kidding. Please r&r....of course r&r could mean a number of things, but here in the land of fanfics we know it to be READ & REVIEW! So if you would be so kind.......)  
*~*=thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Moji limped her way across the harsh sands of the evening desert. The grains swept up in the wind stung the gashes along her body. One of her leathery, reptilian wings dragged along the ground behind her, broken. Her hair was plastered against her head with sweat. She panted, dying for water, her fangs easily visible within her gaping mouth. She spied a small shed in the distance and struggled to make her way towards it. Bleeding heavily from her many open wounds, she fell at the doorstep scraping her nails along the door as she went down. A large man opened the door, shotgun in hand.  
"Who's thar?" he drawled and scanned the area, finally looking down at Moji's pitiful form. "What th' hell are ya!?" He nudged Moji with the barrel of his gun.  
"P-p-please......help me.....water....." Moji managed to cough out along with some blood.  
"Get the hell outta here!, We don't want yur kind 'round here you freak of nayture!" He removed the gun and spit on her to emphasize his point. Moji could only stare up at him in disbelief.  
*Are all humans this heartless? Why won't he help me?.....I've done nothing to him and yet he calls me names and curses at me...* Moji, struggled to stand and gazed at him with lifeless eyes.  
"There is no need...*argh!*for your..weapon....*unh!*...I will remove myself and leave you be." Moji barely whispered her words and began to stumble awkwardly on unstable legs away from the man's house. *These humans.....they care nothing for anyone or anything* Moji's eyes narrowed to slits as she continued her retreat *.....they will PAY!*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gohan.......something is wrong...." Piccolo stood up straight from his sparring stance and signaled Gohan to stop.  
"Huh? whaddya mean, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked looking up at his mentor who seemed to be staring off into space. Piccolo glanced back down at his student, his face hiding any emotions he might have had.  
"I've been feeling a high energy source for a few hours now and it suddenly dropped...."  
"It's not dad is it!?" Gohan's expression changed from curious to worried. A small frown etched on his youthful face.  
"No, no it isn't Goku...this is a completely different ki signature."  
"Well, then whose is it? And why didn't you tell anyone else you sensed something?" Gohan seemed to relax, knowing his father wasn't in danger.  
"I'm not sure who it is...I've never felt a signal like this one. And I didn't tell anyone else because I wanted to keep a check on it to find out what it was before I told everyone. Plus, I just assumed you would sense it anyway." Piccolo gave his student an annoyed look. "Enough talking, somethings up...we have to see where this energy is coming from."  
"Shouldn't we get the others?" Gohan tugged on Piccolo's cape right before he flew off. Piccolo shot him a glare and yanked the cape out of his grasp.  
"No...there is no need for everyone to come, I'll go check it out. You can go home too. Wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Chichi, would you?" Piccolo added on a lighter note.  
"N-no, I guess not....be careful Piccolo-san, I'll keep a check on your ki in case you need help." Gohan gulped at the thought of displeasing his mother, and flew off after waving goodbye.  
"I'll be fine kid....." Piccolo grumbled and flew away in the opposite direction, following the faint ki source, which was growing fainter by the minute.  
  
  
(*ANOTHER* A/N- I know it was short, but I'll make the next chapter longer..^__^)  



	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer- once again I don't own DBZ.....I WISH I did, but I don't.....so don't sue me.~  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I didn't realize the ki signal was this far away....." Piccolo said to himself as he flew across the desert. A sandstorm was picking up, and if he wanted to see who was out here, he had better do it fast. Landing in an area where the signal seemed to be the strongest, he glanced around. Scanning the area with his black eyes. Had he not heard the slight moans coming from underneath a large sage plant he would've left, for the whole area seemed void of any life at all.  
"*Unh*.....What am I going to do.....Ohh...These wounds are really sore." Piccolo heard whispering and walked over to the sage plant. Getting on one knee he peered beneath it. He got nothing but a hiss and a scratch in the face.  
"Get out of here! I need no one's help! Especially no human's help!" the creature hissed at him.  
"I'm not a human..and you'd better be glad you're hurt or I would be kicking your ass, ungrateful brat." Piccolo snarled at her and she glared back at him, trying to look tough, though pain was etched across her features. "I came to help you, though I'm not so sure I will now. Who are you?"  
"If you must know, my name is Moji. I remember nothing of my journey here, nor do I know why I'm here. And you?" She lied, and continued to stare up at him with large green/gray eyes. An unforgiving gaze, that seemed to judge Piccolo for everything he had ever done. It made him uneasy.  
"My name is Piccolo, I'm not a human, I'm a Namek. Or maybe you hold a grudge against me too?" Piccolo sneered at her.  
"No...I'm sorry for hissing at you, but that man...." Moji pointed back towards the man's house.  
"That man, he turned me away when I asked for help. I've done nothing to him, and yet he called me names....He called me a freak, and told me to leave." Moji winced in pain and Piccolo turned his attention to her wounds. She had tried to bandage them by ripping away some of her clothes and tying the cloth right above the wound to stop the bleeding. Her wing was still badly broken and if Piccolo left her here, she would not survive.  
"C'mon then, I know someone who can help you." He said reaching out to her. She swatted his hand away.  
"I am perfectly able to stand....thanks." Moji hissed and crawled out from under the plant. Struggling, she mananged to pull herself into a standing position. She had lost so much blood however, that she was even more unsteady than before. Nearly falling over, Piccolo caught her roughly by the arm and pulled her back to her feet.  
"Do you still not want my help?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.  
"Yes....please.." Moji admitted defeat and leaned her weight onto Piccolo's arm."Thank you."  
"Your welcome....now come on, if you don't hurry up I'll leave you here." Piccolo looked down at her and saw the fear cast in her eyes as she struggled to fold her broken wing against her back. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain. "Do you think you could hold on if I flew?"   
"I-I think so....I'm just not so sure I want to be carried." Moji answered, wanting to contain at least some of her dignity.  
"Well, how do you suggest we get out of this desert? Maybe you would like to so see that man again and ask him to give us a ride!?" He spat out sarcastically.  
"No, I guess you're right....well, let's go."  
"Good, I've been ready." Piccolo pulled her closer so she could loop her arms around his neck. "If you annoy me at all, brat, be warned that you may find out how well you can fly with that broken wing." Once he was sure she had a grip, he put one arm around her waist and floated into the air." Are you ready?"  
"Yes...you can go,I'm not scared you know, it's not as if I haven't flown before! These wings aren't just ornamental." Moji replied, sarcasm tainting her voice. Piccolo growled slightly in annoyance.  
"You're annoying me....that's strike one."  
"Sorry......Thanks for helping me. Where are we going?" Moji asked as they continued their flight.  
"To a friend, who can heal your wounds and your broken wing. Now shutup, brat." Piccolo stared straight ahead, trying to forget his passenger. Moji scowled at him but kept quiet and turned her attention to the scenery below.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dende felt rather than saw the two approaching people in the distance. He knew one was Piccolo,but he did not recognize the other's ki signature. Mr. Popo stood behind him.  
"Something wrong, Dende-sama?" He asked and walked closer to the young God.  
"No...nothing's wrong, Piccolo's on his way and he has someone with him.." Dende answered quietly.  
"Oh, I wonder who it is?" Mr. Popo waddled towards the edge of the lookout and peered over.  
"I'm not sure...I've never felt a signal like this one...."  
"Oh, Dende! Do you think it's dangerous??"  
"I'm not sure, I don't think so. I mean, Piccolo wouldn't bring a dangerous creature here."  
"We'll soon see...." Mr. Popo replied as he finally saw the two figures coming closer. As they continued their approach, Popo could begin to see them in more detail. One was obviously Piccolo. But the other was unlike any alien he had ever seen before. He couldn't sense ki, but he knew somehow that this alien was not good news. Something about it....seemed strange. Popo dimissed these thoughts as he realized that Dende would've have sensed if it were evil. So he put on a cheerful face and prepared to welcome the visitors.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piccolo set Moji down once he landed on the lookout. He kept one hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling over. Dende and Popo walked over to greet them.  
"Piccolo! You don't come here often...it's nice to see you. And who is your friend?" Mr. Popo asked as Dnede looked over her wounds. Moji spoke up for herself.  
"I'm not his friend, I came because he said that you could heal my wounds....." She said, almost falling over from loss of blood.  
"Yes, I can heal you." Dende smiled at Moji. "My name's Dende and this is Mr. Popo."  
"P-pleased to meet you...." she replied, growing weaker by the minute.  
"Dende, the kid's is going to pass out if you don't heal her..." Piccolo finally spoke up.  
"Yes of course, I'm sorry.." Dende said sheepishly and took Moji's arm, leading her away from Piccolo. "Please lay down here..." He said helping her to the floor. She obeyed and lay on her back, watching Dende carefully.  
"How long will this take?" She asked.  
"Only moments...please hold still, I'm not going to hurt you." Dende placed his hands over Moji and they began to glow. Moji gasped, but lay still and even relaxed when she felt the soreness in her body leaving her. The glow ended and Moji sat up.  
"That was amazing...Thank you so much." She said, smiling at him.  
"Well, now that you're healed, I'm going." Piccolo reminded everyone of his presence and turned aroung, preparing to take off. Moji stopped him.  
"Wait....can I come with you?" She asked tentatively.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you annoy me."  
"Look, let me stay a little while, and if I start to get on your nerves then I will leave. I swear." Moji answered him truthfully. "I mean, its not that I'm helpless or anything, but it'd be nice to have company."  
"You get ONE chance kid, ONE. And if you so much as breathe the wrong way, you're gone. Understood?" He asked turning back around to face Moji. She nodded and gave him a small grin,showing her fangs.  
"Wait just one moment..." she said and walked back to Dende. Kneeling down to his height she gave him a quick hug. "Thank you so much for helping me....I hope we can see each other again."  
"I'd like that." Dende smiled and returned the embrace. Letting go, Moji turned to Piccolo.  
"Lead the way." she said and spread her now mended wings to their full length.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N- This wasn't very long either, but I hope you liked it just the same, and don't worry things will get MUCH more exciting. Please review. PLEASE O PLEASE review. ^__^)  



	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer- I'm sick of these things! As if you all didn't already know that I don't own DBZ....Well for the retards that don't----I don't own DBZ!--there!... I hope your satisfied!~  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gohan sat in his room staring longingly out the window. His mother had sent him to his room the moment he got home. He wanted to go and see Piccolo, but there was no way he was getting out of his house.  
"*Sigh*.....I know mom wants what's best for me, but I'm worried about Piccolo-san...." Gohan sighed and tried to turn his attention back his studies. Though it was not easy. "Well, at least I can still feel his ki." Suddenly he heard a tapping at his window. Gohan rushed to open it, for floating on the other side was Piccolo.  
"Hey kid, I just stoppped by to let you know I was back." Piccolo said glancing into his student's room.  
"Piccolo-san! I was worried. Hey...who is that?" Gohan noticed Moji who was flying around in loops behind Piccolo.  
"That is Moji, she was the one I sensed...she was hurt, so I took her to Dende."  
"I can sense her ki now..wow, she is powerful! Can I meet her?"   
"MOJI! Stop flying around like an idiot and get over here!" Piccolo turned his head slightly so she would hear him. She stoppped looping around like some crazed dragonfly and flew in gracefully next to Gohan's window.  
"Hi...my name is Gohan. Piccolo said yours was Moji." He smiled at her and Moji grinned back, fangs gleaming.  
"Yes, my name is Moji, nice to meet you." She said and waved.  
"Great you've both met...lets go brat. Gohan, I'll see you tomorrow." Piccolo interrupted their meeting and took off in the other direction.  
"I'll see you tomorrow too Gohan, maybe we can get to know each other better?" Moji hurried along the conversation so as not to be left behind.  
"Yeah, sure....tomorrow. Bye Moji, you'd better hurry or Piccolo-san is going to leave you here." Moji nodded and waved again, then flew off with a push of wind beneath her wings. Gohan closed the window and sat back down at his desk.  
"I can't wait until tomorrow..." Gohan said to himself and now that he knew his friend was alright he focused completely on his work. That is, until he heard his mother's footsteps walking to his door.  
"Gohan! Who were you talking to?" Chichi scanned the room suspiciously."I heard voices.....if it was that Green monster again-......"  
"NO! I mean, uh, no......it was me! Yeah..me, I was uh, talking to myself..."Gohan could have smacked himself for that lame excuse.  
"Talking to yourself?"  
"Yeah....just trying to work out this problem." He replied, giving her his most innocent grin.  
"Well, if it helps you study..." Chichi said, still unsure if her son was telling the truth. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready, so hurry and finish."   
"Okay, mom!" Gohan still grinned a rather fake grin. Apparently it satisfied his mother, because she walked out of the room.  
*My little boy is going insane right before my eyes....its all that green monster's fault!* Chichi thought as she walked back to the kitchen. Gohan just sighed in relief and rushed to finish his work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here we are." Piccolo landed in a grassy area surrounded by a few trees. "This is good spot."  
"Okay, it works for me." Moji made a landing next to Piccolo and folded her wings behind her.   
"Now make yourself useful and go get some firewood." Piccolo smirked at her. She grumbled slightly but did as she was asked and walked off into the trees. Moments later she emerged and dumped the firewood at Piccolo's feet.  
"Here." She spat out angrily. Piccolo raised a hand and lit the wood with a small ki blast. Moji jumped back in surprise. "H-how?....Teach me that!" She looked up at him.  
"Tomorrow, maybe. If you don't bother me tonight." He almost grinned at her eagerness to learn. Almost.  
"Okay....." Moji began to walk off into the trees again.  
"Where are you going?" Piccolo called before she entered the forest.  
"To get something to eat, what else?"  
"Don't get lost brat." He snickered slightly. "Heh heh."  
"Don't get lost..heh heh heh. Yeah yeah." she mocked him sarcastically. "Don't burn youself, green-bean!" She giggled and flew off into the woods.  
"Why YOU!!" Piccolo growled angrily and flew off after her.*Oh, she is gonna pay for that!*  
"Hey green-bean. you're slow! I'm back here!" Moji appeared behind him and gave a playful tug on his cape."You'll never catch me going that slow!!" She giggled again and darted through the trees.  
"When I catch you brat! You are gonna get it!" Piccolo didn't realize this was just a game, and was getting angrier with each passing minute. Moji appeared in front of him, noticing that he was REALLY mad.  
"Hey, I was only-....." Her wings twitched behind her. Piccolo didn't give her a chance to finish, and promptlt hit her in the face. "OW! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!!??" Moji stared up at him with an angry glare. "I said I was only playing....Well, since you wanna play rough." Moji drew back her fist and punched him full force in the stomach.  
"Oof!" Piccolo doubled over, but quickly regained his composure and tackled her. Moji extended her claws and swiped them across his face, leaving a bloody trail of claw marks. She hissed and bit his arm. Piccolo, not about to take any of this from some kid, kicked Moji into the air then appeared above her and knocked her to the ground. Moji groaned slightly and rose to her feet.   
"That the best you got? Green bean?" She continued to mock him.  
"Not hardly. I'm worried thats all you can take, brat."   
"HA! You should quit while you're ahead!" Moji spit out some blood and glared back up at Piccolo as he landed. Before he could react, Moji had tackled him and was raising her hand. With one powerful swipe, her claws came down on his arm......and chopped it off. Moji gasped in horror and backed away. "I-I'm so sorry! I never meant to-....you have to undertsand- I never meant to go that far!" Moji just stared at what she had done.  
Piccolo ignored her and began focusing his energy on his decapitated arm. With a flash, a new arm sprouted where the old one had been.  
"Don't worry about it, brat. Now, lets stop before I decide to cut one of your body parts off." Piccolo walked back to the fire and sat down.  
"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to do that....." Moji also sat down, on the other side of the fire.  
"Forget about it. And I have to admit, that you're quite powerful for such a scrawny scrap of a girl." Piccolo smirked at her."With a little training, you could become an ally worth having."  
"A scrawny scrap-!!" Moji glared at him, then realized he wasn't serious and let the angry look be replaced with a smirk of her own. "Will you train me?" She asked ina serious tone.  
"If you prove yourself worthy....."  
"What's that supposed to mean??"  
"You'll find out tomorrow...now shutup and go to sleep. You've made me waste a whole evening on yout foolish, childish antics." Piccolo growled at her and turned away to meditate.  
"FINE!" Moji growled a reply and lay on her side, using her huge wings as a blanket. Piccolo grinned slightly, though she couldn't see it. He realized that she never did get to eat her dinner. He sighed heavily and got up to gather some fruit in the forest.  
"I guess she can eat in the morning....I suppose I could do this one last thing for you." He said, staring down at the sleeping Moji. "But tomorrow, brat, you're on your own..." Piccolo layed the fruit down next to her and spared one last glance in her direction before flying off into the distance. Moji snored peacefully, unaware that she had just been left alone in the wilderness to survive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N- another rather short chapter.....oh well, please review ^__^.....and again, It will get more exciting...but hey! stories take time to develop!) 


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclaimer- YES!! I DO own DBZ!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! .............nah, jus' kiddin', I don't *sigh*..so don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway.......  
  
Chapter 4  
Moji awoke as the sun's rays found their way across her sleeping form. She yawned long and loud while folding her wings and sitting up.  
"Piccolo?" She didn't see him anywhere, so she called out a little louder. "PICCOLO!! Can you hear me!?" Still no reply. Moji shrugged and noticed the pile of fruit next to her. *Piccolo must've left them.* She thought to herself and began to munch on an apple.  
"That green-bean better get back here....he said he would train me today." Moji said to herself. " This fruit just isn't cutting it....I need meat." She tossed the apple aside and got up to hunt for something a little more fulfilling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That kid.....I wonder if survival training is pointless?" Piccolo asked himself as he watched Moji from a distance. She had caught a rabbit and was now cooking it over a fire that she had made alone. It was quite obvious that she was able to take care of herself.  
"Well, than how the hell did she get so scraped up when I first found her?" Piccolo asked himself, but could come to no reasonable conclusion. He dismissed the thought and flew off to invite Gohan to a sparring session. Since the girl didn't need survival training, they may as well get down to the basics of fighting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan was outside playing with his pet dragon. He looked up at the skies expectantly when he felt Piccolo's ki coming closer.The namekian warrior made a graceful landing and took on his usual stance. Arms crossed, and a scowl plastered across his face.  
"Piccolo-san!!" Gohan greeted his sensei with enthusiasm, then looked around curiously."Where is Moji??"  
"Left her in the forest..."  
"Survival training?" Gohan smiled , remembering HIS training.  
"Yeah...but it seems kind of pointless to put her through it. So I came to ask if you wanted to train along with her today." Piccolo turned his attention to Gohan's house, looking for Chichi, She may not have been able to actually hurt Piccolo, but that woman was just plain scary..  
"You don't have to worry about mom...she went shopping today and dragged Dad along with her. They'll probably be gone awhile." Gohan grinned. "And yeah, I'd love to train with Moji today! I was really looking forward to seeing her again."  
"Enough idle chattering then, lets go." Piccolo floated into the air, impatiently waiting for Gohan to finish saying goodbye to his dragon. After the dragon tried to follow them for what seemed like 100 times, Gohan finally convinced the purple beast to stay home.  
"C'mon kid, you either get over here now, or I'm leaving you behind." Piccolo was thoroughly annoyed at this point.  
"Coming Piccolo-san!" Gohan called and flew to his friend's side, waiting for Piccolo to lead the way to Moji.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Up on the lookout, Dende thought about Moji. He had really liked the girl and wished to see her again.  
"Mr. Popo?" Dende glanced over his shoulder to see Popo gardening,as usual.  
"Yes, Dende-sama?" Popo stopped watering the flowers and looked at the God of Earth.  
"Piccolo is probably going to train Moji...don't you think?"  
"Yes, Moji seemed like a very eager student." Popo gave the God a puzzled look."Why?"  
"I wanted to see her again..." Dende sighed, looking quite forlorn.  
"Why don't you invite them to train up here, on the lookout? Its more than big enough, as long as they're careful with their ki blasts." Popo grinned as he saw Dende brighten up.  
"Thats a wonderful idea! Would you go and invite them for me?" Dende almost jumped for joy but kept his composure. Mr.Popo nodded and hopped onto his magic carpet. The little namekian God, watched eagerly as Popo's carpet descended to Earth.  
"Moji........"he sighed dreamily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*SPLASH!* Moji jumped into the cool stream. Having finished the rabbit, she realized just how filthy she was and decided to bathe.  
"May as well do it while Piccolo isn't around.." she mumbled, still wondering where he was. Taking a deep breath she ducked her head under the water. Just as she did this, Gohan and Piccolo made a landing next to the stream.  
"I thought you said you left her here?" Gohan looked around the clearing. Piccolo noticed the pile of clothes next to the water.  
"C'mon Gohan...we'll start without her." Piccolo nudged his younger friend along.  
"But Piccolo-san, she might not be able to find us!"  
"She'll find her way...lets go!" Piccolo urged Gohan along a little more forcefully. Before he could shove Gohan out of the clearing, Moji rose from the water, stretching her wings outward and taking a huge breath of air.  
"MOJI!" Gohan gasped and tried to stop himself from staring. Moji let out a high pitched shriek and ducked back under the water. Piccolo just covered his eyes and sighed.  
"Gohan.....lets go now." Gohan blushed furiously and looked away, following Piccolo out of the clearing. Moji felt her cheeks growing hot.  
"Oops....." se muttered to herself and hopped out of the water. She shook the excess water off with a flap of her wings. The cascade of water droplets appeared to be diamonds falling away from her feminine form. Moji quickly dressed and, trying to force away the lingering red glow on her cheeks, she exited the clearing to find Piccolo and Gohan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Moji! Sweep! SWEEP!!" Moji followed Gohan's advice and sank to the ground, swinging her leg around and under Piccolo's feet. Piccolo easily jumped over her leg and brought his foot up to connect with the side of her head. Moji caught his foot with her hand and slid under his legs, appearing behind him. Piccolo felt a small burning sensation in his back as Moji created a ki blast and threw it at him. Piccolo siganaled for her to stop.  
"How'd I do?" Moji panted heavily.  
"Good, for your first ki blast..." Piccolo motioned to Gohan. "Now, you two spar and I'll watch."  
"Gettin' weak there green-bean?" Moji teased him  
"Pah!" Piccolo snorted. "Would you just spar already??"  
"Better watch out Moji! I'm not gonna hold back!"  
"Same to you cutie." She winked at Gohan and fell into a fighting stance. Before either of them got a chance to make a move, however, Mr. Popo flew in on his carpet.  
"Moji-san, Piccolo-san, Gohan-san!" Mr. Popo hopped off his carpet and bowed. Moji and Gohan stood up and returned the bow. Piccolo just stared and grew annoyed that Popo had interrupted.  
"What is it?" Piccolo growled impatiently.  
"I have an invitation for the three of you..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N - yet another chapter. It wasn't much, but stick around 'cause I'm gonna introduce the baddie in the next chapter! Please r&r...thankies ^__^) 


	5. 

Disclaimer- yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own the friggin' show or characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
"Gohan, how did you do that?" Moji glanced back at Piccolo who was flying behind them with a angry look drawn on his features. Popo was flying in front of them on his carpet. Gohan and Moji flew side by side in between the two.  
"Huh? Do what Moji?" Gohan looked over at his new friend who almost had a worried look on her face.  
"Get Piccolo to agree to train at the lookout?" Moji whispered so that the big-eared green bean wouldn't hear.  
"Oh, that..Piccolo's a pretty nice guy when you get to know him. He just tries to cover it up with his tough act." Gohan grinned and then flew around Moji enticing her to play. Unable to resist the cute kid's playfulness, she began flying circles around him. "can't catch me!" Gohan yelled and zoomed past Popo with Moji close behind.  
"You just watch me!" Moji giggled and sped up, letting the wind do most of the work for her as her wings glided her effortlessly over the currents of cool air.   
Piccolo glared ahead at them. *She's far too old to be behaving that way....stupid kids.* he thought and continued to watch them circle each other, laughing and shouting playfully as the lookout drew closer and closer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dende finally sensed the approaching ki's. Piccolo's, Gohan's, and the other was the ki signal he had come to know as Moji. He gave a dreamy sigh at the thought of her. *What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way....I never have before. I don't understand.* Dende was confused, but could not suppress the joy he felt in his heart whenever Moji's beautiful face entered his mind. "I can't wait to see her.." He said to himself and watched as 4 figures approached.  
"Hiya Dende!" Gohan called happily to his friend as he landed. Popo landed next, then Moji, who was followed by a scowling Piccolo.  
"Hi Gohan, nice to see you!" Dende grinned and then looked behind Gohan. "H-hi Moji." Dende couldn't understand his sudden nervousness at seeing Moji. He had longed to see her, and now that she was finally here he was nervous. It made absolutely no sense to the young God.  
"Hi Dende! I'm so happy to see you." She flashed a friendly smile that nearly melted the young namekian. " I don't think I could ever repay you for helping me like you did yesterday, or inviting us to stay up here with you." She walked closer and leaned down to his height. She rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "But you have my gratitude." She stood up once more and walked to Piccolo who was still standing at the edge of the lookout with that, 'I'll kick your ass if you so much as talk to me' look on his face. Dende brought his hand up to where Moji had kissed him and again sighed dreamily. Thats all he seemed to be doing.  
"Piccolo?..Aren't you going to greet Dende?" She looked up at the taller man.  
"Why? He knows as well as you do that I'm here..." Piccolo replied, without so much as a glance down at her. Moji gave an exasperated sigh at his stubborn reasoning.  
"Its just being polite...you big crab!" Moji was growing rather tired of his cross attitude and she turned to walk back to Gohan and Dende, who were chattering away(actually Gohan was doing most of the chattering) about recent events in their lives. Piccolo glared after her.  
*Why did I let her speak to me that way? Not even Gohan is allowed to do that.* He thought, actually quite confused as to why he hadn't punched her right then and there. Giving up, he walked to the 3 new friends who were laughing over something or other.  
"Hey, brats. I thought we came up here to train?" Piccolo growled at his two students.  
"Sorry Piccolo-san we were just talking to Dende. But we can start now if you want." Gohan gave his teacher a small smile and stood up. "Thanks for letting us train here Dende...we won't mess the place up too bad."  
"Yeah, maybe just a few holes here and there, a couple of burnt trees. Not too much to worry about." Moji went along with Gohan's joke. And the three of them had to cover their mouths to stifle the laughs that threatened to come out when they saw the worried look on Popo's face. Piccolo...who was far too dignified to laugh at such a thing, stood in the background growing more and more impatient.  
"Oh...." Mr. Popo sighed thinking that maybe suggesting that Dende invite them here was NOT such a good idea.  
"We're just kidding Mr. Popo!" Moji couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a small giggle. "We won't break anything..I promise." She gave him a sincere smile and he grinned back at her reassurance.  
"We don't want to get in the way of your training, so Popo and I will go inside. Come and see me if you need anything." Dende looked almost sad as he and Popo walked inside and left the three fighters outside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was late evening when Gohan finally had to leave to go home. He didn't want to make his mother angry. There was nothing worse than making Chichi angry.  
"She can't be that bad." stated Moji, who had never met Chichi.  
"You're right, she's worse." mumbled Piccolo and watched Gohan fly off.  
"BYE GOHAN!!" Moji shouted, nearly deafening Piccolo.He winced and his sensitive ears almost curled in on themselves.  
"Watch it!" he growled and gave Moji a thoughtless slap across the face. She gasped and brought her hand up to the red mark that was forming on her pale skin.  
"How dare you....." Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him. "I didn't do a damn thing to you!!" Moji extended her long claws to their full length, which was about 6 inches, and held them up to Piccolo. "I'm not afraid of you......if you EVER hit me again, I won't hesitate to use these on your hateful ass." She spat out.  
"Why don't you go ahead and try your luck now?" Piccolo returned her glare. Moji bunched up her muscles and prepared to leap at him, but stopped when she heard Dende's voice behind them.  
"Hey you two. You can stay here tonight. I know Gohan had to go home..but there is no reason why-" Dende paused when he saw the evil glares that were being exchanged between the two. "Guys? Whats wrong?"  
"Why don't you ask the brat?" Piccolo snarled down at Moji once more before flying off in the opposite direction.  
"Piccolo! Wait!......" Dende tried to stop his fellow namekian, but his efforts were in vain, because Piccolo continued to fly away. Acting as if he hadn't heard the young God. "What just happened here?" Dende questioned Moji who had stopped snarling and now looked as though she might cry.  
"I.....he...." she faltered and looked at the ground to gather her thoughts. She inhaled deeply and forced words out of her mouth. " You said I could stay here?"  
"Yes of course Moji. I would love to have you stay with me." Dende gave her a warm smile, assuming that she didn't want to talk about the events that had just occurred. "I'll take you to your room now if you like."  
"Yes...thank you Dende." She tried to smile back but barely managed a weak grin. Dende gave her a worried look.   
"Are you alright Moji?" He questioned as they walked inside together.  
"Yes Dende...I'm fine. I just have alot on my mind..." She couldn't hide the forlorn look on her face. Dende stopped her in front of a rather large door.   
"This is it. Your room is inside. Would you like to talk?" He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"I think I need rest...Thanks again for letting me stay." She gave his hand a small squeeze before releasing it and pushing against the large door.  
"No need to thank me...I'm happy to have you here. Just call for Popo if you need anything. And I'm always here too." Dende stayed until Moji clicked the door shut after saying goodnight. *If only you   
knew Moji....* he sighed inwardly and slowly walked away from the door.  
Once inside, Moji looked around the room. Which was by no means small. A full bed in one corner with a table beside it. A desk sat in the corner opposite the bed and to her surprise it had a small computer on it. The last thing she expected to see here was a computer. A decorative rug covered the floor, which would have been beautiful with or without the rug. 3 doors also took up space in the room. Moji assumed one was the bathroom, the other was the closet. And the third didn't need a guess as it visibly led to an outdoor balcony. Moji walked to the balcony and gripped the railing that surrounded it, staring out over the lookout and into the darkening night sky. The stars were beginning to twinkle, but even their beauty could not cheer Moji's heavy heart. She had come here to escape fighting, and it ended up drawing her in anyway. *Am I destined to live a life of hate?* She questioned no one but herself. *Why did I let my temper get away with me? Now it seems I have lost Piccolo....and he saved my life. He was right when he called me a brat. Thats all I am. A selfish, ungrateful brat....* A small tear trickled down her face and landed with an audible drip to the tiled floor. "I'm sorry......."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piccolo sat in the clearing where Moji had spent the previous night. Thinking over what had just happened. *Maybe I was too hard on her...she didn't mean to, after all.* Piccolo realized this was leading to guilt and so dismissed all thoughts of Moji. But she kept creeping into his mind.  
"What is wrong with me? I'm getting soft..." he grumbled and tried to turn his thoughts back to meditating. Every now and then stopping to feel for Moji's ki. As if his harsh words might have caused her to dissapear. * I've got to stop this..Why do I even care about that stupid brat.* He sighed and got up to swim in the lake. Maybe the cool water would help clear his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Even as all this happened, a stranger approached from space. Unknown to all the Earth's inhabitants. The dark ship hurtled through the black void, crashing into asteroids and grinding them to dust as though they were pebbles.  
"Moji.......I know you're out here. I sense your dark thoughts. Try as you might, my dear Moji.......I will have you. You have responsibilities. And I will see to it that you complete them." A raspy voice echoed throughout the large ship.  
"Master?" A small form approached the larger one. Their faces and figures concealed by the darkness. "We are approaching a small planet....."  
"Hmmmm.....yes. Land there. This is the planet we seek." The raspy voice took on a commanding tone and the small form scurried away. "Moji.....you cannot hide. This is your destiny. Don't try to hide from me.....You can't escape." A long evil laugh followed the raspy voice's rambling.  
"Beware....it will consume you."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(WAH! not much of introduction to the bad guy.....sorry. But there is more on the way __ Please r&r.....Oh and by the way...the last line was one I got from a book called 'Keep of Fire.' So its not mine. I just thought it sounded cool. *Vacant look* Well enuff of my idle chattering! Thanks fer reading.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
"AHH!" Moji woke up from a bad dream, breathing heavily and sweating. She was still slouched on the balcony, having fallen asleep there. She stared out into the night. "Wha-?...A dream......? No..  
it was so real...." tears began to stream down Moji's young face. "It couldn't have been a dream....I've got to get out of here. Piccolo? I need to see Piccolo...." Moji stood up quickly and spread her wings, which caught the currents of air easily and lifted her into the sky.  
Unknown to Moji, a small Namekian had entered her room and was now on the balcony staring at her retreating figure. Dende gripped the railing on the balcony in his small green hands.  
"Moji.....Why? Why won't you confide in me? It's MY heart that you've stolen.....Moji..." A small tear dripped to the floor, in the same spot Moji's had previously fallen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Piccolo? Hello?" Moji landed in the clearing where she had spent the previous night. Though it was dark, her cat-like vision allowed her to see more things than the average person would have. "Oh... please...where are you?...." Moji slumped to the ground, not bothering to fold her wings.  
"Moji? What are you doing here?" A gruff voice issued from above her. Looking up, Moji saw Piccolo's large form towering over her. "Why aren't you at Dende's?"  
"Piccolo.....I have a confession. I've been lying to you. I have to tell you the truth now." Moji stood to make her height more equal to Piccolo's. Though she still only came to his chest.   
He quirked an browridge at her.  
"Moji......-"  
"Let...let me talk." She said, holding her hand up. Slowly, she eased herself back down to the ground. This time she folded her large wings beneath her and motioned for Piccolo to sit beside her. When he refused, Moji gave him a pleading look, tears filling her eyes. "P-please, Piccolo....this is important. This is hard for me. Just....please."  
"Get on with it...." Piccolo huffed, and sat down as asked. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"  
"I...- When you first found me Piccolo...you remember? I said I didn't know how I came to be here or why? That was all a lie. And it's one that may endanger all of you..."  
"How could that possibly put anyone in danger? So, you lied. Everyone does.." Piccolo made a pitiful attempt to comfort Moji. She only shook her head.  
"No..Piccolo, you don't understand. I came here to escape MY planet. To get away from MY destiny. I wanted peace, and it seems that I am doomed to a life of battles and hate....."  
"What are you talking about, kid?"  
"On my planet.....I was a princess, someday to be a queen, but thats not what I wanted.I don't want to be a queen. Not of that horrible place. All my people do is bring war and misery to others. We conquer planets. Simply because they are there, and just happen to be weaker than us. There is no excuse for this destruction. But thats what we do. And I didn't want to rule a place like that...." Moji stopped for a moment to glance at the stars. Trying to keep tears from falling. "Anyway....my father. He was very angry with me for thinking this way. So he challenged me to a duel, to settle our dispute once and for all. Thats just how things work on my planet. Surprisingly enough, I defeated my father. No...more than that. I annihilated him. I doubt even his soul survived what I did to him....afterwards....My brother....He was furious with me. So he challenged me as well, but I refused. He called me a coward and other names I won't repeat. Being the prideful fool I am, I accepted his challenge after he insulted me. Luckily for me, the priestess' wouln't allow two duels on the same day." Moji looked at Piccolo, who had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Why only one fight a day?" he asked  
"It has to do with our religion, but I didn't come here to preach the gospel....so please." Moji was much colder in attitude than she normally was. "My brother, having no other choice, postponed the fight for the next day. Later that night, I realized how foolish I had been to accept my brother's challenge. He would destroy me utterly. The only reason I defeated my father, was because I had a deep, burning hatred for him and the things he had done. So many innocent lives.....so many. You could never even count them all. Not that it matters now.....They're all dead...all of them. No one ever survived my father's torturous methods." Moji sighed as a tear finally fell and trickled down her face, where it clung to the tip of her perfectly shaped chin. " My brother was so much stronger......so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.....I waited until night and stole one of my family's many ships. With it, I blasted off into the night. Not bothering to set coordinates, but just allowing myself to drift. It was by mere chance that I ended up here. I crash landed and allowed my ship to burn. I wanted nothing to remind me of my past life. I was pretty beat up from the crash.....which is where you came in." Moji ceased her explanation, and stared at the ground. Awaiting Piccolo's sharp and hurtful reprimand for lying to him. When none came she looked at him. Her eyes locking with his own.  
"Why did you tell me all of this now?"  
"I had a dream tonight.....No, a vision. My brother, he was after me. His need for vengeance bringing him halfway across the universe, just to destroy me. His own sister."  
"But Moji, dreams are dreams....nothing more...."  
"No...no Piccolo....I know my brother enough to know that he would do something like that. I was worried for you and the others...You have no idea how powerful he is Piccolo. He is stronger than all of us put together. And my anger no longer fuels me. I can't defeat him." She continued to stare into his eyes. "So what now.....what am I to do Piccolo? How can I face this? .....I'm so worried. Scared. Hurt."  
"Moji....I know..." Piccolo paused, unsure whether or not he wanted to reveal his feelings to this...girl. He decided to hide his feelings, but still try to comfort her. "I know, I wan't the nicest person to you....but, I'll still help you fight. My friends and I have not lost a battle yet. And we won't start now."  
"Are you sure you want to do that? He has no quarell with you. He might not try to hurt you."  
"I've met enough crazy bastards to know that it matters very little to them who they hurt." Piccolo stated simply and arose from his sitting position. Moji eyed him warily.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Well, If I'm going to fight this guy....I'd better start training harder." Moji grinned and stood up, brushing the dust off of her pants.  
"Lets hop to it, Green Bean."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tau!!" The thundering voice boomed throughout it's ship. Light finally revealing some of it's dark form. The creature stood about 7 feet high. With reptilian wings that were just as long. His pale white skin sparkled slightly even in the dim lighting. Yellow and green eyes gleamed as the creature opened his mouth to yell at his underling. Sharp, white fangs were easily seen.  
"Tau!" A short, doggish looking creature came scrambling to the larger one. It's fur coming off in bits and pieces from behind.  
"Yes? Your Lordship?" The small creature went down to his knees and bowed his furry head.  
"We should be there by now.....What is taking so long?"  
"Your Lordship, we ran into an asteroid field. Please forgive me! We will be there soon!"  
"I will not tolerate mistakes in judgement!" The deep voice thundered, causing the dog-like creature to cower. "You will make no more mistakes! Is that understood?!"  
"Oh, yes! Yes my Lord, my master!" Tau slowly backed away from his master, and then turned to run back to the control room. His small claws could be heard clicking on the tiles. The little creature never saw the evil glint in his master's eyes. Only heard the charging of power and the feeling of that energy plowing into his back. "ACK!!!!" He cried out as the sheer power of it hit him and began to devour his flesh. Much the way acid would. Slowly he finally slumped to the floor, allowing death to claim him. Evil laughter echoed in the hollow room.  
"Hmmm, You won't make another mistake will you? My ever-so-faithful servant." The huge evil being said to Tau's corpse as it passed through the door. "But now I shall have to steer the ship myself...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOHAN!" Moji called to her friend as she landed in his yard. "Hey! I need your help!" Moji was slightly nervous about being alone at Gohan's house. Piccolo had already flown to Dende's lookout, to get started on his training. He had sent Moji to find Gohan, who would then gather up the rest of the Gang.  
"Moji? Is that you?" Gohan opened his window and looked out to see the dragon-like girl standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh Gohan, thank goodness I found you!" Moji rushed to his window and climbed in. " I have something to tell you....." Moji explained her situation to Gohan. He sat on his bed, soaking it all in.  
"But Moji....a dream is a dream. Why would you let it bother you so much?" Gohan looked slightly puzzled.  
"No, this wasn't just a dream. I know it! My brother is coming here. I think he sent me the vision just to torture my soul, because he knows that I have no chance of defeating him." Moji had a pleading look in her eyes, that Gohan couldn't refuse.  
"Well, if you say so. Alright then....I'll gather every one up. I know my dad wil help, so lets go get him first." Gohan glanced towards his door. " But we have to be quiet....my mom will have a fit if she found me sneaking out..." Moji gulped at the thought of Chichi, though she had never even met the woman. Footsteps in the hallway caused both friends to panic. "QUICK! Hide!" Moji tried under the bed. "NO! not there! try here!" Gohan shoved her behind a bookcase, but she wouldn't fit. "NO! That won't work! quick in the closet!" Moji was sure bruises were forming on her arms, where Gohan was dragging her about the room. The moment Gohan closed the door to the closet, Chichi walked in.  
"Alright Gohan, whats going on here!? Thats the second time I've heard voices coming from your room! And I know it wasn't just you!" Chichi had a very annoyed look on her face as she glared down at her son. "Well, Mister??"  
"Uh, mom! umm....I was...you see..." Gohan's pitiful excuses were interrupted by a sneeze coming from the closet. Gohan heaved a sigh and sat on his bed, knowing all to well what was about to happen.   
"What was that?" Chichi asked as she walked towards the closet. Cautiously she opened the door and shrieked when Moji fell out. "ACK! What are YOU!?"  
"Ummmm....my name is Moji. Hi." Moji squeaked and bowed politely. When she brought her gaze back up, she found that Chichi had passed out. "Jeez, do I look THAT strange?"  
"Mom is always passing out....nothing to worry about. She'll be fine." Gohan sighed with relief and pulled his mom up onto his bed. "At least now we don't have to explain...." Moji nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess we should get going before she wakes up."  
"Yeah....I don't want to go through that again." Moji walked back to Gohan's window, with the smaller boy following behind. "So, where is your dad?" Moji kept her eyes focused to the front as she flew beside Gohan.  
"He's at Capsule Corporation...training with Vegeta."  
"With who?"  
"You'll see." Gohan smirked and picked up speed, motioning for Moji to follow.  
*Why do I have a bad feeling about this Vegetable guy?* Moji thought and flapped her wings a couple of extra times to catch up to Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N- Well, here it is. Alright...it wasn't very good, but I really wanted to hurry and post this chapter! I may decide to rewrite it, but please tell me what you think...in other words...READ and REVIEW! please?.........*gets down on knees* Please o Please o Please?! With a candy-coated Piccolo on top!!And whipped cream, and a cherry, and more candy, and chocolate syrup!? Okay...thats just enough, I'm going now.) 


End file.
